Aniversario
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: UA, YAOI, HORO&REN, Ren recuerda lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo atrás mientras se prepara para el gran día.


Supongo que mi psiquiatra me quiere volver loco, para así internarme y ya no tener que tratarme... bueno en realidad sé que es exactamente lo que está haciendo y me dejo llevar... como si me costara mucho trabajo (frase dicha con sarcasmo). Este mes mi Doc. Me ha dejado que piense todo el tiempo en él, y vieran como batallo (de nuevo sarcasmo), sobre todo porque lo tengo conectado todo el día a Facebook (vía iPhone) y a cada rato me dice que está en línea XD... esto era una complicación el mes pasado cuando no debía pensar en él XD... pero en esta ocasión es bastante conveniente =)

Bueno el hecho es que voy a escribir una historia pensada en él, solo que para que sea Fanfic, voy a cambiar los personajes y vamos a ser Ren y HoroHoro... yo el primero, él el segundo, si es tan lindo como Horo.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a un japonesito que de seguro es un genio XD... y este Fanfic solo es para entretenerme y cumplir con mi tarea de terapia XD

* * *

><p><strong>Aniversario<strong>

Ren Tao miraba el calendario, mañana sería 14 de Agosto, se sorprendía que a pesar de haber pasado cerca de 7 años aun recordaba con exactitud esa fecha, y es que en parte no podía entender como él, el gran Tao podía estar tan... obsesionado, si eso suena mejor que la otra opción, con ese estúpido, infantil, incomprensible, inmaduro, encantador, lindo, tierno, chico de ojos grises y cabellos azules. Ren soltó un hondo suspiro de lo más profundo de su pecho y sin querer recordó aquella tarde y noche de verano hace casi 7 años atrás.

Recuerda que hacía calor mucho calor, no tanto como en los recientes años, pero si mucho para ese día, él como siempre vestía ropa holgada con un toque de elegancia y frescura, en tonos dorados y negros, un atuendo semejante a su ropa de batalla, pero más casual, y estaba ahí con la padilla todos reunidos para jugar con el videojuego de moda, última adquisición de Manta, así que los chicos jugaban entretenidos, claro que los ojos gatunos del chico chino estaban en otra cosa que no era la pantalla donde los jóvenes peleaban por ver quien ganaba, no, sus hermosos ojos ámbar estaban prendados de un Horokeu que no podía evitar hacer gestos mientras peleaba con el control de la consola, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, como si esto fuera a intensificar su juego dentro de la pantalla. Ren no pudo evitar sonreír unos segundos ante la infantil y tierna actitud de aquel chico, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera percatarse volvió a su semblante serio de siempre. En verdad a Ren no le llamaban la atención los videojuegos, él era más de otras actividades más físicas que sentarse a ver una pantalla durante horas fingiendo hacer cosas que podrían hacer en la vida real.

-Es tu turno Ren

Dijo Horo pasándole el control con una hermosa sonrisa, Ren tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras tomaba el control del videojuego para evitar sonrojarse ante aquel encantador gesto. "si tan solo no fuera tan perfecto" pensaba Ren al momento trataba de borrar de su mente cualquier sentimiento hacia el chico de Hokaido, quien para desgracia del chino se recargaba en el sofá abrazando a Tamao tiernamente.

-maldición

Dijo Yho a la hora de salir disparado de la plataforma del juego por culpa de un ataque certero del personaje de Ren quien se había desquitado con el juego del coraje que le daba ver a la pareja juntos, y lo peor es que no podía expresar su molestia abiertamente, ya que uno, no iba a admitir que le gustaba un chico, dos, Tamao era su amiga, cosa que el chico maldecía, de haber sabido que terminaría saliendo con Horo, la hubiera matado antes de hacerse su amigo, pero eso no era tan predecible, era esperable digo un chico obsesionado por tener novia, y una chica necesitada de afecto... Ren suspiro de nuevo tratando de perderse en la pantalla y en el juego donde poco a poco iba derrotando a todos los participantes.

-ganaste, genial, como siempre

Dijo un Hao bastante molesto mirando los resultados en la pantalla, para la mala fortuna de todos, generalmente Ren se desquitaba en el mundo virtual por no destruir el mundo real, lo que lo hacía muy buen jugador.

-toma Horo

El gemelo mayor pasó su control a Horo quien nada perezoso, se movió deprisa al lado de Ren para ver bien... tal vez demasiado cerca, Ren sintió el calor del chico del norte en todo su cuerpo, su cercanía y como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, y casi se muere cuando Horo apoyó su codo en su pierna... como resultado el chico invencible perdió para la atónita sorpresa de todos.

-Wow! ¿Qué le hiciste?, no había visto a nadie perder tan rápido.

Yho hablaba con Horo refiriéndose a la épica derrota del Tao quien solo atino a ponerse de pie y retirarse con alguna tonta escusa antes de que su cabeza ardiera por el contacto con Horokeu.

-¿Qué pasa Ren? Te rindes tan fácil

El reto en boca de HoroHoro daba en el orgullo del chico de china, pero al mismo tiempo si lo aceptaba tendría que volverse a sentar al lado del chico de Hokaido.

-¿la revancha?

Agregó el de cabellos azules mirando retante al chino, quien obviamente no pudo negarse y se volvió a sentar al lado de Horo, y nuevamente no pudo prestar atención en el juego por estar sintiendo el poco contacto con el cuerpo del otro joven.

-suficiente

Dijo Ren y se puso de pie de nuevo, Horo le detuvo tomándolo de su muñeca derecha, Ren miró al chico a los ojos mientras su piel registraba el suave tacto de Horo.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿te pongo nervioso?

Era una pregunta en forma de burla, pero que tomó por sorpresa completamente al Chino, que sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho y como su temperatura subía a un ritmo alarmante, para colmo empezó la burla de todos sus compañeros, qué pasa Ren, te gusta Horo, te pone nervioso, te mueve el tapete... eran algunas frases que Yho, Manta, Riu y Hao decían molestando al chico de dorados ojos, que seguía exhorto en la mirada de Horo.

-Sí, me gustas Horo, y me gustas mucho.

Dijo Ren con su voz más seductora y con una diabólica sonrisa en sus labios para la sorpresa de todos, HoroHoro no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse intensamente ante esa confesión tan sensual y Ren empezó a reír, su astucia lo había salvado, todos rieron y se olvidó el comentario, Ren se fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y mientras lo servía no pudo evitar soltar un hondo suspiro, le había confesado su fascinación a Horokeu, pero por suerte todo había quedado como una broma.

-¿qué fue eso Ren?

El chico casi salta hasta el techo, al escuchar la voz de HoroHoro detrás de él, claro que trató de fingir que todo estaba en orden.

-¿qué fue qué Horokeu?

Todos tenían un apodo para Horo, todos le cambiaban el nombre o le hablaban por su diminutivo, pero a Len le gustaba el nombre completo de Horo, aunque claro, no iba a confesarlo.

-sabes a qué me refiero

Dijo Horo lanzando una mirada fija al chico de china quien se defendió tomando el vaso para obstaculizar la vista, para su desgracia el contenido del líquido terminaría en pocos segundos y tendría que ver fijamente a Horokeu y hacer frente su pregunta.

-una broma Horokeu, solo fue eso

El chico de cabellos azules no quedó conforme con su respuesta, pero intentaría huir, así que el chico caminó hacia el chino y lo flanqueo con su brazos, quedando el chico contra la barra con Horo demasiado cerca de él. Ren tragó saliva, titubeó un poco, respiró profundo y el aroma suave de Horokeu llenó sus pulmones casi volviéndolo loco.

-en serio

Dijo Horokeu mirando fijamente a los ojos de Ren quien poco a poco sentía un calor insoportable y que la respiración se le dificultaba.

-qué... ¿qué más sería?

Dijo tímido, algo que era sumamente raro en el chico de china, Horo relamió sus labios, y a Ren ese instante se le hiso eterno.

-algo como esto

Agregó el de ojos grises y cortó la distancia, pegando sus labios a los de Ren, que al principio quedó desconcertado ante la calidez y dulce sabor de aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, pero no tardaron mucho en contestar el gesto, el beso fue tierno, suave, lleno de cariño, pero poco a poco se volvió pasional, delicioso, y lleno de deseo.

-besas bien

Dijo Horo al separarse del chico de China, quien aún no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, Horo sonrió.

-Sí, Me gustas Ren Tao, y me gustas mucho.

El chico del norte parafraseo las palabras de Ren, quien solo pudo regresarle una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta. Si, mañana se hacían 7 años de ese día, 7 años que había pasado con Horo, siete años llenos de peleas, dramas, dificultades, pero también de amor, pasión, compañía y mucha alegría.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, ya ven que yo soy de capítulos cortos e historias melosas, creo que este va a ser un oneshot, pero aún me queda la duda, en unos días les confirmo, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo ciao.<p>

Atte. Rail-Tezca 


End file.
